finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion Sword
The Fusion Sword is a six-piece sword assembly wielded by Cloud Strife. The base sword and the others in its set are used by Cloud as his preferred weapon in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, the sequel film to Final Fantasy VII, as well as in spin-off titles. When Cloud wears his Cloudy Wolf "alternate outfit" in spin-off appearances, he wields the fusion sword rather than the Buster Sword. The sword assembly is not named in the film, but has become known as the "Fusion Sword". Profile As a set of six swords, the blades come in a variety of shapes and sizes and are thus suited to a variety of combat situations. They combine to a single large sword similar in size and function to Cloud's iconic Buster Sword. The First Ken ( ) is the blade that forms the base of the six-piece sword. The film's creative designer, Takayuki Takaya, has stated the individual swords are nameless, and no other names have been put forth by the creators other than "fusion swords," which was used during development. Due to a misunderstanding of a transcription of Tetsuya Nomura's words in the DVD commentary the fully assembled form came to be known as the First Tsurugi in the English-speaking fandom; this was "first ken", not "tsurugi," and referred only to the base sword to which the others attach. The sword has been localized as "Fusion Sword" in spin-off appearances where it is an equippable weapon. The sword has also (erroneously) been called "Buster Sword" in a Play Arts box and has been called "Buster Sword-B" in Kingdom Hearts games. The swords The fusion swords are composed of six swords that assemble into a single large sword: a main blade called the First Sword, a hollow blade that serves as the front edge; two identical (but asymmetrically opposite) blades that form the back; and two identical (also asymmetrically opposite) smaller blades that attach to the sides. The swords are usually stored in individual racks inside special compartments on either side of Cloud's motorcycle, the Fenrir, each compartment storing three specific swords. Cloud carries the swords in a harness. Though never shown fully occupied, it has only four holster sleeves, seemingly insufficient to carry the six swords; he may never carry all six unfused, leaving the rest in the Fenrir, or it may carry all blades with the two back blades and the two crest blades fitting into a single sleeve as a paired blade. Main blade The main blade, called First Sword by Nomura in the DVD commentary, resembles an exaggerated two-handed sword, though Cloud usually wields it only with his right hand. It consists of a long hilt wrapped in a red material, a large handguard which the other swords lock into, and a wide two-part blade, the second part thinner. The main blade is the only sword among the six that is double-sided. The main blade has two forms. In the normal mode the blade is a solid length of metal except for the transition between the wide and thin halves. In battle mode, the blade is pulled in two lengthwise; the edges are locked apart and the sword's complex inner portion is revealed, giving the blade an appearance reminiscent of Cloud's Apocalypse sword from Final Fantasy VII. The main blade, by itself and as other swords are attached, is Cloud's main weapon, although he uses the other blades sans the main blade as well. Cloud can use his Blade Beam Limit Break with only the main blade. Hollow blade The hollow blade is a thick sheet of metal folded in a V-shape when viewed from above, the sword's edge being the bottom point of the "V", with the lower third of its length wrapping around a red double-hilt. The hollow blade locks onto the main blade's front edge, covering it, and its own edge serves as the striking point for the assembled sword turning the construct from a symmetric shape to the distinctive Buster Sword appearance. The hollow blade, while not Cloud's primary weapon, serves as such when Cloud is deprived of the main blade in the battle at the Forgotten City against Yazoo and Loz. Despite its lack of a core it is strong enough to deflect bullets from Yazoo's Velvet Nightmare handgun and Loz's physical attacks. After regaining the main blade, Cloud uses the hollow blade as an off-hand weapon. He ejects the blade from the completed blade as an off-hand weapon during the fight with Sephiroth, where it fends off Sephiroth's Masamune as well as slicing up falling debris. The hollow blade can also serve as a projectile weapon, ejecting from the main blade by swinging it. Back blades The back blades are mirrored long swords with one straight edge and one saw-toothed edge, with a long black hilt. They attach to the main blade's sides with the saw-teeth pointed toward the hollow blade, completing the fusion swords' trapezoidal silhouette. Cloud used the two blades against Bahamut SIN, one as an off-hand weapon to complement the connected main and hollow blades. He strikes with the blade's saw-tooth edge until he attaches it to the main blade in preparation for the Braver Limit Break. The other blade is carried on his harness until he attaches it in preparation for the Climhazzard Limit Break. Side blades The side blades are identical mirror image dagger-like swords. They are single-edged, with a gear-like mechanism between the hilt and the blade that allows them to fold up like a switchblade. In the folded form the blades lock onto the sides of the assembled sword, with their edges turned toward the main blade at the sword's front. One of the two blades can be quickly ejected from the assembly if needed, providing Cloud with an off-hand weapon during the highway battle and his battle with Kadaj. As part of the assembled fusion sword the side blades do not have a vital function, possibly only adding mass, and therefore force, to strikes, and providing a decorative appearance. The side blades may also be designed to hold the other blades in place, or cover their hilts. It is also possible the blades exist to add more strikes to Omnislash Version 5, or to provide an efficient secondary weapon without compromising the assembled construct's strength. Completed fusion swords With the locking of the five auxiliary blades into the main blade, the assimilated fusion swords resembles Cloud's iconic Buster Sword. Unlike the Buster Sword, which contains round slots, the completed assembly bears none as the individual swords fit into a back holster. The fusion swords' assembled form is heavy and best suited to crushing, rather than slicing, although Cloud uses it to slice through reinforced concrete. Cloud easily wields it with one hand despite its size. The completed assembly appears equally durable as Kadaj's Souba (a tasseled double-katana) and Sephiroth's Masamune, neither damaging nor being damaged by full-strength edge-to-edge blows between either. The completed assembly sans side blades can cut through Yazoo's Velvet Nightmare gunblade and Loz's Dual Hound pile bunker, which the main blade alone could not do. Limit Breaks Cloud performs most of his original Limit Breaks with combinations of the various swords. He uses Blade Beam with the main blade alone during the battle at the Forgotten City, and performs Climhazzard and Braver with the main blade with various other swords attached while fighting Bahamut SIN. To defeat Kadaj, Cloud uses Finishing Touch with all six swords combined. Against Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete Cloud performs Omnislash with the completed assembly. As in Final Fantasy VII where Limit Breaks could be performed with any weapon, there is no link between the number of swords combined and the ability to use certain Limit Breaks. Omnislash Version 5 In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Cloud performs "Omnislash Version 5" whose name comes from it being the fifth version of the new Limit Break designed for the movie. The technique is a succession of six slashes using the fusion swords performed on a floating Sephiroth; it is unknown how the technique would be performed on a grounded target. Version 5 is performed according to the following steps: #The completed fusion swords are disassembled in an instant, the five auxiliary swords ejected upwards from the main blade in a circle around the target. The main blade floats above the target as the auxiliary swords encircle them. #Cloud flies forward and grabs one of the five auxiliary swords, dashing towards and slicing the target with it. #Cloud completes this process four more times, each time dashing to take hold of another sword. A glowing gold silhouette of him is left in place holding the previous sword. #Cloud flies above the target, takes hold of the main blade and descends for a final attack. A shockwave is unleashed as the strike connects, dispersing the silhouettes holding the auxiliary blades. Cloud lands surrounded by the five auxiliary blades and the main blade falls into his hand. Omnislash Version 6 In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Cloud defeats Sephiroth using a different version of Omnislash Version 5. It has not been officially named, but fans have dubbed it "Omnislash Version 6" in-line with the naming of the original. It is a longer sequence of thirteen slashes where Cloud attacks using the auxiliary blades eight times, and four of the energy silhouettes attack as he dives for the final slash. Cloud glows blue as he does when performing his other Limit Breaks, rather than glowing gold. Like the original Omnislash Version 5, Cloud must have all pieces of his fusion sword intact. Version 6 is done by the following steps: #The completed sword is charged with energy as Cloud slashes with it. #The sword disassembles, the five auxiliary blades encircling the opponent, while the base sword flies up as the center. #Cloud glows blue as he retrieves the first sword to attack. This continues for the first five slashes. #Cloud performs three extra slashes. #Cloud gets the base sword as he dives. #Before the final strike connects, four of his energy silhouettes attack an extra time. #The final strike hits and Cloud lands along with his silhouettes holding the auxiliary swords. They disappear when Cloud's base sword returns. Concept In the Reunion Files book for Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Tetsuya Nomura joked about choosing to give Cloud six swords due to the comments that had been made over the Buster Sword's size; "people joked that since Cloud went with size last time, he should go with sheer numbers this time". The original idea was for Cloud to have six individual swords he would carry on his back, and the concept was modified for six interlocking swords. At the time the concept was put forth it was thought impossible to actually be executed, but proved to be an interesting twist to the fight scenes. Prior to the sword being designed, Cloud's scenes were made with him still wielding the Buster Sword, as seen in the earliest released footage. Other appearances ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Cloud wields the main blade during the assault on Midgar, and uses it to battle Rosso the Crimson. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy While wearing his alternate outfit from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Cloud wields the main blade, and wields the completed assembly in EX Mode. The fusion swords glow blue when Cloud uses an HP attack similar to the way they glow in Advent Children, as opposed to Cloud's normal outfit where the Buster Sword glows orange. Cloud performs a variation of Omnislash Version 5 in any outfit. For gameplay purposes (as Cloud does not usually have access to all of the fusion swords), the attack involves Cloud dashing past a mid-air opponent five times, then leaping up and diving for the final strike, using the same weapon for all six strikes. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Fusion Sword is one of Cloud's unlockable weapons, and is based on the weapon from ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. It is a random reward for redeeming a Treasure token, and is purchased from the Shop for 7,200 Gil. Like all other characters' weapons, having it equipped carries no advantages or disadvantages. In the Story Mode for the PlayStation 4 version, Cloud wields the Fusion Sword over his standard Buster Sword. This is likely because when Cloud was summoned into World B by Materia, it was during the events of Advent Children. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cloud's ''Advent Children version wields the Fusion Sword in his character model. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Fusion Sword Icon.png|Rank 5 icon. PFF Fusion Sword Icon 2.png|Rank 6 icon. PFF Fusion Sword Icon 3.png|Rank 7 icon. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Fusion Sword 2nd SR.png|Fusion Sword 2nd (SR). FFAB Fusion Sword 3rd SR.png|Fusion Sword 3rd (SR). FFAB Fusion Sword 4th SR.png|Fusion Sword 4th (SR). FFAB Fusion Sword 2nd SR+.png|Fusion Sword 2nd (SR+). FFAB Fusion Sword 3rd SR+.png|Fusion Sword 3rd (SR+). FFAB Fusion Sword 4th SR+.png|Fusion Sword 4th (SR+). FFAB Fusion Sword 1st SSR.png|Fusion Sword 1st (SSR). FFAB Fusion Sword 1st SSR+.png|Fusion Sword 1st (SSR+). FFAB Fusion Sword 1st UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (UR). FFAB Fusion Sword UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB First Tsurugi UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+). FFAB Fusion Sword UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+). FFAB Fusion Sword CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances Cloud's weapon in Kingdom Hearts II is the completed assembly, although it is wrapped in bandages like the Buster Sword in the first Kingdom Hearts game, and is named "Buster Sword B". Cloud never fragments it into its individual swords, although he presumably could. He uses it in all his battles. The is based on Cloud's fusion swords and takes inspiration from Cloud's Fenrir motorcycle, being the only Keyblade in the series thus far to be based on a modern pin tumbler lock key, as would be used for motorcycles. The Keyblade is given by Tifa after Sora defeats Sephiroth and witnesses his battle with Cloud. The completed fusion swords appears as an "Avatar Part" in Kingdom Hearts Mobile, as well as its spiritual successor in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. FenrirKeyblade.png|The Fenrir Keyblade. ''Super Smash Bros. The Fusion Sword is Cloud's weapon in his alternate, ''Advent Children-themed costume. It has no gameplay effect due to Cloud wielding it in its assembled form. Merchandise As Cloud's signature weapon in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, the fusion swords are included in several models and action figures, almost always as an assembled construct and not as the individual blades. The sword is included with Cloud's "Play Arts" figure both by itself and including the motorcycle Fenrir. One such figure erroneously names the fusion swords as the Buster Sword, but most others do not name the swords. The Cloud Play Arts Kai action figure released at April 2015 includes the disassembled swords, which cannot be assembled, alongside a fully assembled one. For a brief time there was an unofficial composed of four separate swords instead of six (only one back blade, with the hollow blade and the main blade joined as one). Only 44 inches long and seven inches wide, it was not to scale. Now hard to find, this replica is still sought by collectors. with his Advent Children outfit has the Fusion Swords. Gallery Buster sword(AC version)2.jpg|Completed Fusion Swords. AdventScreenshot245.jpg|Partially-formed Fusion Sword and one "Side Blade". AdventScreenshot247.jpg|Fully-formed Fusion Sword. AdventScreenshot272.jpg|Fusion Swords following the Omnislash Version 5. Theatrhythm CC Cloud.png|''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. FFRK Fusion Sword 2nd FFVII.png|Fusion Sword 2nd in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK 1st Fusion Sword Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' sprite. SSBU Cloud Strife render 002.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate''. Etymology References Category:Weapons in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Category:Signature weapons Category:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Category:Swords